SWAT Kats:The apprentice
by xXDarkSaturnXx
Summary: The begining of a knew hero.........Mabey
1. Chapter 1

Alex sat shivering on the snow covered bus station bench. She still had another three stop's to go before she even got to Megakat City and she had promised Chance she would be there by tomorrow but she didn t know if she was going to make it in this weather. Another cold shiver, shook her body and she let out long sigh, her breath visible as it curled in the cold air, dancing with the snow flakes.

She stared down at the little black cell phone in her paw, a little Turbokat charm hanging off it. The young she cat sat there for a moment watching the wind blow the charm. She hated to bother Chance when he was working.

She hadn t wanted to drop in her brother like this but their mother had died and she had been left alone with no home, no food, no money, and, no way, did she want to be placed in a foster home. So here she was going to the only family she had left. She hadn t even told her brother that their mother had even died but she hadn t felt telling him such terrible news on the phone was the way to do it.

She stared a moment longer in indecision at her phone before finally flipping it open. She had so hoped she wouldn t be forced to ask him to come get her but the cold was unbearable and her tail was about to freeze off.

The fifteen year old quickly hit the speed dial and listened as the phone buzzed in her ear. She wrapped her long light brown tail around herself to try and conserve heat, the fur on it was dabbled with ice.

Suddenly a familiar and much loved voice came over the line. Hello? Alex is that you? Chance asked.

Alex let out a sigh of relief . Yeah it's me..... I was wondering.....could you please come pick me up? I-I don t think I can make it to any more city stops in buses with no heat and I literally have ice hanging off my tail, she said with a dry laugh .

Chance was silent for a moment then replied in a soft understanding voice, sure, I ll come right out and pick you up. He paused a moment then added, hey kid.......

Yeah, Chance? She asked, suddenly worried.

You know I love you, right? He asked softly, his voice hinting at that he knew something she had hoped he didn t.

Alex stared down at her feet a moment and didn t answer. This wasn t how she d wanted her big brother to have found out about their mother.....from some stranger that hadn t known their mother, notifying him of her death. Tears slid down her cheeks and she choked out a sob.

"Alex are you alright? They told me she went real peaceful. I m okay, honest.... it'll be ok..... calm down. Where are you now? I'm getting into the truck right this minute and coming for you, He said worriedly. Chance hated it when his little sister cried, but he knew she was under a lot of stress right now being suddenly homeless and alone..... and most likely frightened.

He was already in the tow truck, slamming his foot on the gas peddle which caused the truck to peel out of the salvage yard, spewing gravel. He steered one pawed as he held the cell phone in his other paw.

Alex, honey? Tell me where you are, please? He begged, his concern rising when she didn t answer and all he heard was sobbing.

Swallowing down another sob and shivering harder, Alex finally said, "I'm in Oak Claw at the station just off highway 32."

Chance nodded to himself as he recognized the location. "Stay put little sis, big brother's coming," he said into the phone and with that he clicked the red button ending the call.

He got on the highway hoping nothing happened in Megakat City while he was gone, but if it did, Jake was there to handle it. He focused his full attention to getting to his sister s location as fast as he could.

Some fifteen minutes later, Chance pulled into the parking lot of the bus station, parking the tow truck in a space nearest the bathrooms. He turned the key shutting off the truck and slowly stepped out, looking up and down the length of the almost empty station. The only person he could see was a bag cat lying under a bench. Chance scanned the entire station but he didn t see Alex.

Beginning to panic, he looked around more frantically until he finally spotted a small ball of fuzz huddled up on a bench at the far end of the bus stop. His heart in his throat, he rushed to her side. Reaching her, he noted she was shivering and was wearing only a dirty short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans.

He frowned. She obviously hadn t been staying with anyone and been on the run since their mother s death. She should have contacted him sooner. Sighing, he took his jacket and leaned over to wrap it securely around her cold body.

She had fallen asleep while waiting. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her close. Staring down at her small face, he could see the lines of sorrow around her eyes. He walked quickly to the truck so he could get her warmed up fast. He opened the door with one paw and gently set her on the seat, securing the seatbelt around her waist before closing the door then going around to the driver s side and starting up the truck, turning the heater on to high.

On the drive back to his home, he would glance at his sister many times. Alex continued to sleep like a little kitten and his heart tightened as he thought of all she must have gone through trying to get to him. Well she was safe now and he would take care of her.

On the drive, the truck hit a bump in the road, jostling Alex awake. She blinked her eyes opened then yawned. Feeling warm for the first time in a long while, she huddled deeper into the jacket before her mind caught up and told her she was wrapped in someone s jacket and, on top of that, was in a vehicle that was moving.

She sat up suddenly and looked around in a panic. Her eyes weren t focusing yet and all she could see was a large blur doing the driving. What was going on? Was she being kidnapped?

Violently shaking her head, setting her long chocolate brown hair to swinging, she squeezed herself closer to the door and trying to keep herself from screaming in fear.

Chance heard her whimper and quickly turned his head to look at her. Hey, Alley cat, it s okay, you re safe now. How are you feeling? Warmer? He asked in concern before turning his attention back on the road.

She blinked in surprise then relaxed completely in relief. Chance.. how....when did you..... She asked, still a little confused.

He reached a paw out and caressed her arm gently. I found you asleep on that bus bench. After wrapping you up in my jacket, I got you into my truck quickly and warmed it up. Are you defrosted now? Chance asked, turning his head to give her a gentle, but concerned smile.

Yeah, I m feeling much warmer now, she sighed.

Good! We ll be back at the salvage yard here in just a few more minutes than we ll get you set up in a room of your own. I know you re worried about staying with me but don t be. Jake will accept you with no problem, he told her soothingly.

Sitting up straighter and pulling the jacket around her more, Alex stared at her brother questioningly. Who is Jake?

Chance gave her another quick look and a smile as he answered, "he's my partner and we run a repair garage together in Megakat City.

The truck was quiet for a long moment before Alex broke the silence with a sob. Chance jerked his head around in worried surprise. Alex, you okay, kid? He asked in concern.

Smiling through her tears, she said, oh Chance, thank you! But I can t stay with you! I don t intend to be a burden to anyone.

Chance just shook his head. No! You are too young to be out on your own and besides, who said it was a free ride. He gave her a broad grin to take the sting out of what he d said and said, You ll be Jake and I s apprentice in the garage. We ll teach you how to fix cars.

She blinked at him with wide eyes. R-really? She asked with a twinkle in her eyes, Chance hadn t seen in three years.

Yes, really.

Alex sighed and leaned her head back on the seat. Chance ? She whispered her eyelid's drooping again.

"Yeah kid?"

You think Mom s happy? She asked softly, staring out the window.

The question threw Chance for a moment. He didn t know what to say at first then he thought of the perfect thing. Yeah, I'm sure she's looking down on us right now and smiling, saying 'tough kittens better not get into trouble again , He said mimicking their mother's voice.

Alex laughed before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into sleep again. Chance kept his eyes on the road as he pulled into the salvage yard. The sun was just coming up and he had no idea how he was going to explain vanishing all night and coming back with his kid sister to his best friend. This was going to suck!  
(lol someone else corrected this for me I fail) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chance let out a long sigh as he parked the truck and stepped out. Thick layers of fog hung in the air. Chance then walked around the truck and opened the passenger side door and scooped Alex up once again. She was very light the only thing bad about carrying her was how her tail had a mind of its own when she was asleep.

Just then the garage door went up to reveal a very angry looking Jake. Jakes in raged eyes settled on Chance.

Jake was headed straight for Chance when he noticed the ball of fluff in his friend's arms. Jake cooled down when he got closer he could see it was Chance's younger sister Alex.

Jake let out a soft sigh. "So she finally gave you a call?" Jake asked looking down at the sleeping young she cat in Chance's arms.

Chance nodded he had told Jake about his mom's death a few weeks ago but after she had been cremated they had seen no sign of Alex any ware until last night.

Jake let his lips curl up into a smile as he stared down at the little she cat. He laughed "You already gave her the offer we talked about? "He asked Chance giving him a smirk so full of smugness it could kill Feral.

Alex made a smacking sound in her sleep and cuddled closer to Chances chest. Chance curled his arms tighter around his baby sister and looked at Jake.

"Yeah I did and she accepted but we better be careful with her staying here don't want her finding out about the hanger." He muttered trying to keep his voice down so not to wake her.

Jake nodded in response. Slowly the two cats headed for the shop. Jake put his hands into the pockets of his overalls and walked to the front door opening it for Chance.

Chance walked inside and up the stairs being very care full so not to bang Alex off any thing.

Alex let out a slight twitch and a little meow as she was laid down on Chances soft cot.

Chance smiled he was happy to have her here but the problem was hiding their other lives from her.

And if she did find out who knows what kind of trouble that would stir. "Crud" he muttered and he turned walking out of the bed room closing the door behind him softly.

* * *

Alex sat bolt upright in Chances bed. She looked around panicked before slowly things registered as a bed room and not the alley she had been sleeping in. She groaned and tossed the blanket off.

As Alex put her feet down on the freezing cold floor she heard voices speaking. She quietly crept over to the door opening it as smoothly and soundless as feline possible and snuck towered the stairs.

Alex peeked over the edge of the banister and could just make out shadows coming from what she thought was the kitchen. Alex became still and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Come on Jake pass me the milk you hog "snapped Chance as he snatched the milk from Jake. Jake grinned back at chance as he chomped down on another hot pepper. His face was bright red but no way was he backing down.

Alex suppressed a laugh at their words. She couldn't help it the thought of her older brother getting shown up filled her with joy.

Chance took a swig from the milk carton just as Alex walked in the kitchen. "Morning sleeping beauty its two o' clock you should have been up hours ago." He said without looking at her.

Alex groaned "he still thinks he's the boss doesn't he?"She said looked at Jake. Jake nodded to her and laughed.

Alex smiled 'I'm going to like it here' She thought.


End file.
